


残忍

by linshenyuluemma



Series: 愿逐月华流照君 [5]
Category: all耀 - Fandom, 米耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshenyuluemma/pseuds/linshenyuluemma





	残忍

弗朗西斯双腿交叠靠坐在微凉的石质窗台上，指间捻着一朵从花瓶里抽出来的妖冶的红玫瑰，低头细细嗅着玫瑰的t香气，笑的隐秘而又美好。

他还在回味今天遇见的美人的一言一行，一蹙一笑。

 

“不要！”

出乎意料的是，王耀十分强硬的拒绝了阿尔弗雷德温柔似水的话语，他没有见过弗朗西斯，却下意识的觉得他是个坏人而不愿靠近。

“耀……讳疾忌医可不好哦。”

阿尔弗雷德看着难得的露出任性的一面的王耀，为王耀正在依靠着他，正在被他照顾着的这个事实取悦着。

   
他觉得如果两个人能一直这样下去也不错，人类的科技已经足够发达，发达到能够让人永葆青春长生不死

——眼前的弗朗西斯就是典型的例子，他真实的年龄明明比阿尔弗雷德要大上五十多岁，但是现在看上去和阿尔弗雷德却像是同龄人。

他可以像是他一直梦想的那样，一直把眼前的人圈在怀里，他们可以永永远远的在一起，并肩百年。

但是啊，耀，如果没有你，不老不死真的是太可悲了。

所以你一定不要离开我，永远不要抛下我。

 

弗朗西斯在王耀躲躲闪闪的时候明目张胆的打量着王耀。

王耀这种人，像是他的名字一样，耀眼到让尘寰都觉得卑微如尘芥，他值得让人把整个世界低头俯首满怀欣喜的献上，江山为聘，四海为媒。

 

他对于美丽的事物尽管从不吝惜赞美之辞，却甚少有攫取之心。弗朗西斯自诩足够成熟，不会像帝国的几位上位者一样或想着占有或想着毁灭或想着禁锢。同时他对于这几位之间的爱恨纠葛一清二楚，也因此没什么兴趣横插一脚牵涉其中

——这世上最美的往往也是最致命的。在弗朗西斯第一次想要去摘取玫瑰花被刺伤手指的时候，这个道理便深谙于心。

对于晨曦暖阳，朝露鲜花，柔软可爱的小动物，人们都可以轻易地说出喜欢，不过这种喜欢来的太过轻易，甚至都不及心底。甚少有人会记得昨日见过的玫瑰花长什么样子。轻浮的贵公子满口溢美之词，内里却比谁都冷心冷情。

 

弗朗西斯拿着那朵玫瑰花拂过自己的唇边，感受那娇嫩的触感，想象这是美人的柔唇，这种认知让他不由沉醉其中。

“啊呀呀，今天的世界，也是如此的美丽呢……”

不理会弗朗西斯的自我陶醉，阿尔弗雷德对于弗朗西斯不时的放浪形骸习以为常。

没有了王耀在身旁的皇帝陛下一敛之前的温柔神色，年轻的脸上积满阴郁。弗朗西斯在一旁看着年轻的皇帝脸上投下的阴影，笑容更加深了几分。

 

当初那个愣头青一样的小子找上自己时，弗朗西斯在他的身上感觉到了同类的气息。

他们隐藏于世的伪装下都是漆黑如墨的深渊。

 

“你想喝哪瓶？”

阿尔弗雷德在酒柜前挑挑拣拣，他看了一会儿就觉得不耐烦，虽然对于这些东西他也能像模像样的点评一下，说几句像是“深红宝石色的外观，成熟的黑加仑、紫罗兰、香草和辛辣以及橡木的气味”、“非凡的丰富性，迷人的香味的深度和持久性，以及整体的对称性”、“令人难以置信的清新和活力”之类的话。但是比起这些被细心珍藏，隔绝阳光和空气的昂贵红酒，他倒是更喜欢可乐，在某些细节上，他还是有那么一份少年的心性。

 

“Chateau Mouton Rothschild（木桐）。就是上次尼桑来时开的那瓶。”

弗朗西斯优雅的声线在耳边响起，

“还有，小陛下，喝哪瓶这种用语实在是太粗俗了。”

 

阿尔弗雷德没在意弗朗西斯的批评指摘，拿出那瓶贴着法文标签的酒瓶，白色的标签纸上有点点酒渍，无声的责备着倒酒人的粗心。

阿尔弗雷德一点也不吝啬的给弗朗西斯倒了三分之二满，递给弗朗西斯的时候后者好笑又好气的看着他。

“呃，多喝点。”

 

“小陛下，”

弗朗西斯接过高脚酒杯，起身走到桌前取出另一只酒杯，醇红色的液体顺着杯壁缓缓流入，被优雅的一分为二。弗朗西斯拿起桌上那杯，示意阿尔弗雷德接过。

“尼桑虽然经常被某人叫做‘红酒胡子混蛋’，但是却很少醉，和某个人可不一样。”

 

红酒胡子混蛋——亚瑟给弗朗西斯取的谑称，每次在大庭广众被皇太子这么称呼的时候，当事人往往是一脸平静，倒是亚瑟每次都气急败坏的样子，亚瑟自称酒量极差，在人前滴酒不沾，这也算是帝国英明神武的皇太子难得的一个缺点。

也就只有弗朗西斯，可以在阿尔弗雷德面前谈起亚瑟的时候这么云淡风轻。

 

“那是因为杯中的酒，尼桑大部分的时候都是不会动的哦。”

 

倒不是他酒量不好，只是即使真的海量，他仍旧需要保持清醒，仍旧需要守住美酒的诱惑，好酒而不醉，对于弗朗西斯来说是一种境界。但倘若一生没有醉过一次，那也是一种遗憾。

弗朗西斯当然醉过，那时窗外如注的大雨不断地在眼前洗刷，仿若要埋葬人间的炼狱修罗一样浑身暴戾。房间里如梦似幻的女声被暴雨撕扯得不成曲调，面目全非，几滴残酒坠在杯底，弗朗西斯眼神迷蒙，一种兔死狐悲的凄凉油然而生。

 

 

“耀，他很痛苦。”

 阿尔弗雷德的担忧明明白白的摆在脸上，

“如果我当初知道会这样的话……”

 

“您当然还是会这么做，小陛下。”

弗朗西斯丝毫没打算配合阿尔弗雷德的苦情剧，他太清楚这些皇室混蛋的本性了——他们视慈悲为软弱，视宽仁为伪善，想要的就去做，从不知放手为何物。

阿尔弗雷德因为弗朗西斯的打断有了火气，

“注意你的言辞，波诺弗瓦公爵。”

弗朗西斯很快的认了错，脸上却丝毫不见悔意。

 

 

“你觉得，耀会不会想起什么？”

良久，阿尔弗雷德开了口。

“当然不会，我的手段陛下又不是没有见识过？让人忘却往事而已，又有多难呢？”

弗朗西斯重又拾起那朵玫瑰花，花瓣的边缘已经开始失水枯萎，他的嘴角还是在笑，心里却开始感到厌倦，

“更何况还是在那人主动配合的情况下，能够回想起任何蛛丝马迹的概率——

等同于零。”

 

“若是陛下觉得不安心，不如试试在他的药里加点氟西汀之类的。”

弗朗西斯随手把那朵败谢的花朵丢到垃圾回收装置，一抹红色在眼前旋转了一下就消失的无影无踪。

“那是什么？”

“抑郁症治疗药物，效果还不错。”

“不，我觉得大概没有这个必要……”

阿尔弗雷德把手中一直擎着的那杯甘冽的木桐一饮而尽，入口苦辣，回味干涩，什么雪松与黑加仑的香味，果然都是骗人的。

“我真的是太残忍了。”


End file.
